Son Cosas Que Pasan
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Drabbles sin relación] ¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es él? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué no? No lo sabemos, porque se olvidaron de ellos. /Rating T por las dudas/OC/¡Gracias por los reviews y demás!
1. Chapter 1

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Nadie Necesita Saberlo.**

 **…**

Caminó a paso tranquilo por aquel cementerio, la luna llena estaba en lo alto, la penumbra de la noche sin estrellas lo acompañaba, observó con desdén las lapidas que dejaba atrás con nombres de personas conocidas, otras que le sonaban y muchas que siquiera reconocía.

Aquel era el cementerio para los caídos durante las guerras mágicas, donde los valientes que habían luchado para un mejor futuro se encontraban.

Cuando finalmente estuvo de pie frente a la tumba que buscaba una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

—Caradoc Dearborn. —leyó en voz baja.

¿Quién imaginaría estar frente a su propia tumba? Ciertamente, era un honor.

Luego de unos momentos, la sonrisa en su rostro fue sustituida por frialdad. Su vacía tumba se encontraba abandonada y descuidada. Apretó su brazo, ese en donde la _Marca Tenebrosa_ se encontraba pero nadie necesitaba saberlo, como tampoco lo era el saber que nunca murió.

Porque Caradoc Dearborn había sido olvidado.

* * *

 _ **Editar, editar y editar, ese será mi refrán para estos drabbles hasta el año entrante.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Otra versión sobre la desaparición de Caradoc.**_

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Nueva Vida.**

 **…**

Uno de los tantos secretos que Severus Snape se llevó a la tumba fue la desaparición de Caradoc Dearborn.

—Apúrate, Dearborn. —demandó el espía en un gruñido.

Ambos magos corrían con apremio por un bosque, no tenían la más mínima idea de cuál – bueno, sabían que era uno _muggle_ – se habían aparecido allí aprovechando la enredada entre los Mortífagos y los demás miembros de la Orden. Una vez que pararon su carrera, quedaron frente a frente, Caradoc con lágrimas en los ojos, Severus con varita en mano.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —cuestionó una última vez Snape. Ante el asentimiento ajeno, susurró. — _ **Obliviate.**_

Cada hombre, elegía su propio camino, qué hacer con su vida, enfrentar o no lo que les tocaba, algo con lo que en su momento _Caradog_ no había podido sobrellevar y aunque lamentara dejar a sus amigos, su causa, en su _muerte_ había comprobado que Snape era alguien bueno, muy en el fondo.

* * *

 _ **Era unas cuantas palabras más largo, pero como llegaba a más de 200 según Word, tuve que acortar la idea, de nuevo.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Sueño Dorado.**

 **…**

Desde que era apenas un mocoso que aún no podía volar debidamente sobre una escoba, Aidan Lynch había sido atrapado por ese encanto que poseía el _Quidditch_ , a diferencia de cualquier niño que amaría más que nada el volar sobre una escoba, el tener su primera varita, o se emocionaría por su primera muestra de magia accidental, él había sido atrapado por el juego más popular y apasionante de los últimos siglos.

Lynch hasta se atrevía a decir que su primer amor había sido – y seguía siendo – el _Quidditch_.

Por eso desde siempre había entrenado arduamente, y uno de los frutos de su esfuerzo fue el entrar al equipo nacional irlandés, algo que lo había hecho feliz, luego la emoción le dio de lleno cuando jugó su primer juego en la _Copa Mundial de Quidditch_ en Gran Bretaña pero, ciertamente, no pudo evitar llorar de alegría cuando él junto con su equipo vencieron a Bulgaria.

* * *

 _ **¡Editemos, acortemos, editemos!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **En Realidad Fue Envidia.**

 **…**

¿Qué la había llevado a molestar a Myrtle Warren? Exactamente no lo sabía, o por lo menos no tenía una excusa diferente a que detestaba a la Ravenclaw, le molestaba todo de Elizabeth, desde su tonto cabello atado en dos colas ñoñas, pasando por sus gafas y la forma de ser de la menor.

Y pensar que decían que ellos, los Hufflepuff, eran los sensibles.

Por eso se ensañaba tanto con la _nacida de muggles_ que era dos años menor que ella, porque odiaba lo llorona y con poco instinto de autoprotección que era, odiaba que nunca se defendiera, y más que nada, odiaba que Myrtle se pareciera tanto a ella.

Porque Myrtle era su espejo. Su reflejo.

La única diferencia entre ella y la bruja de gafas, era que la Raven exteriorizaba todo, dejaba ver cuánto le afectaba lo que le hacían.

Pero Olive Hornby nunca le había deseado la muerte a Myrtle Warren.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Al Revés.**

 **…**

—¡Si no fuera por ti, yo no hubiera ido a llorar a ese baño! —gimió el fantasma de Myrtle. —¡De no estar allí en ese momento no hubiese muerto! ¡Fue tu culpa que yo estuviese ahí! ¡Tú eres la culpable de mi muerte! —acusó en un lamento, paseándose por toda la habitación, traspasando paredes una y otra vez.

Olive se acomodó mejor en su cama, haciendo como si ignorara las acusaciones del fastidioso espectro, al fin de cuentas, desde su muerte Warren no dejaba de atormentarla, ni siquiera luego de haber salido de Howarts, aparentemente insatisfecha aun luego de notar en cómo quedó luego de hallar su cuerpo cuando ambas cursaban cuarto año.

Se había acostumbrado. Se había resignado a que los papeles se cambiaran y fuera la Raven quién la molestara.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada! —exclamó Hornby alterada.

Pero no se resignaba a sentirse culpable por algo que ella no cometió.

* * *

 _ **Algo que me olvidé de aclarar en el drabble anterior fue que no se sabe con seguridad si Olive tenía la misma edad de Myrtle, o era mayor. Solamente se sabe que era una bruja que la molestaba.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** OC (Original Character/ Personaje original)

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Elizabeth.**

 **…**

Se encontraba en su habitación, acostada en su cama, con las piernas flexionadas, las sábanas blancas manchadas, y el _medimago_ de su familia entre sus piernas mientras su esposo estaba a su lado, dándole ánimos al igual que el hombre que la atendía, aunque en esos momentos lo que escuchaba con toda claridad eran sus propios gritos pausados cada vez que tenía una contracción y sentía que se partiría a la mitad.

—Muy bien, Olive. —decía el _medimago_. —Hazlo una vez más, puja, puja. —guiaba a la adolorida y cansada bruja.

Olive McNair – antes Hornby – hizo lo dicho, gritando y jadeando, sólo deteniendo su acción en cuanto en todo el cuarto resonó un llanto, que para el joven matrimonio era el más hermoso y encantador que nunca habían escuchado.

—¿Y cómo la llamaran? —cuestionó Ismael.

Los señores McNair miraron a su hermosa bebé con amor para luego mirar al _medimago._

—Se llamará Elizabeth. —respondió Olive.

* * *

 _ ***Para quién no sepa, recuerde y su internet este de patán, Elizabeth es el segundo nombre de Myrtle, "La llorona". Aunque aquí, Olive llamó así a su hija olvidando ese detalle.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencias:** OC (Original Character/ Personaje original)

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **De Padre A Hijo.**

 **…**

El _buscador_ sonrió mientras veía a su pequeño hijo Neón volar en los cielos, riendo infantilmente mientras maniobraba con su escoba escapando de Morgan, su hijo mayor. Ciertamente ver a sus hijos jugar provocaba que el patriarca de la familia Lynch recordara la época en la cual él jugaba así con su padre.

Sí, un juego infantil que después le había servido para sus entrenamientos.

Los niños Lynch dieron unas cuantas piruetas más en el aire ante la atenta mirada de sus padres, luego de un rato el menor descendió, bajándose de su escoba para caminar hacia sus padres seguido por su hermano mayor.

—¡Papá, yo también quiero jugar _Quidditch_! —exclamó alegremente el niño mago.

Aidan alzó en brazos a Neón al tiempo que miraba con una ceja enarcada a su primogénito, éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

Penélope Lynch sonrió. —El amor por el _Quidditch_ se transmite de padre a hijo. —dijo con diversión.

* * *

 _ ***Al momento de escribir esto, estaba sin internet para buscar un poquito más de información sobre Aidan, asique – a menos que sea adivina o algo – Penélope, Morgan y Neón son momentáneos OC.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Tal Vez.**

 **…**

Su hermano Albus no la quiere, o tal vez está decepcionado de ella por su incapacidad para controlar sus poderes, también puede que esté enojado por lo de su padre y por lo que sucedió con su madre.

Eso es todo lo que Ariana Dumbledore piensa ante el trato – prácticamente inexistente – que recibe por parte de su hermano mayor. Y aunque Aberforth diga que aquello no es cierto, que Albus si la quiere pero que es un distraído que se olvida de demostrarlo, el hecho de que cuando cree que ella no está en las cercanías se peleen provoca que no crea mucho en las palabras del mago.

Pero a pesar de todo, la bruja castaña quiere a su familia. Sí, hasta al tonto de Albus. Por ello se metió en esa batalla que le costó la vida pero le dio algo a cambio.

Tal vez, Aberforth tenía razón sobre que Albus sí la quiere.

* * *

 _ **Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa ante esta cosa que salió: Demasiadas ideas del mismo personaje.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Sin Querer.**

 **…**

Aberforth no se encuentra en casa, y Albus mucho menos, solamente está una muy enferma Kendra, acostada en su cama e intentando descansar un poco, mientras que la más pequeña de los Dumbledore está en el comedor, luchando con sus demonios.

—¡Monstruo! —escucha distorsionadamente en su cabeza.

Ariana niega y se tapa los oídos.

—Cállense. —susurra, cerrando los ojos.

Ella lo recuerda todo. Recuerda los golpes, los insultos, el miedo, la ira.

Y su magia se descontrola.

La matriarca Dumbledore sale con dificultad, dirigiéndose al comedor porque ha escuchado algo romperse allí y eso le preocupa, su niña puede estar herida. La bruja, por su parte, comienza a llegar a la peor parte de su crisis, torturada por los recuerdos.

—¿Ariana?

Y su magia ataca a la amenaza más posible, la más cercana: Su madre.

Cuando los hijos de Persival regresan solo pueden consolar a Ariana.

—Sin querer…—es todo lo que la chica repite.

* * *

 _ ***Aberforth y Ariana Dumbledore: hermanos – menores según yo – de Albus Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Kendra Dumbledore: Madre de Albus Dumbledore.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Aviso:** Pequeña alteración temporal.

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **La Encantadora Noticia.**

 **…**

Voldemort a muerto.

Esa maravillosa noticia no tardó en esparcirse por todo el _Mundo Mágico_ con una rapidez impresionante, por lo tanto no fue una sorpresa que para la noche de ese mismo día en Azkaban ya todos supieran lo que sucedió con el _Lord_.

Todos, hasta Morfin Gaunt.

El ahora decrepito hombre sentado en su mugrienta celda no puede evitar sonreír una vez que termina de procesar la información que llegó a sus oídos, y eventualmente comenzó a reír como un maniático, como el loco en busca de sangre que supuestamente era luego de matarlos a todos.

Tom a muerto.

Y a pesar de que aquel loco fuera su sobrino, el único hijo de su hermana Merope, el viejo mago no puede evitar gozar de tan maravillosa noticia y regodearse en ella, porque él lo sabe todo. Él sabe lo que ese asqueroso le hizo. Pero disfrutar mucho no pudo.

Porque Morfin Gaunt murió.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Aviso:** ¿Posible alteración temporal?

 _ **¡Editemos, acortemos, editemos!**_

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Hijo de Muggle.**

 **…**

—¡Traidor! —exclamó Dirk Cresswell.

Albert sonrió malicioso, haciéndose el desentendido.

—No sé de qué me hablas, _hijo de muggle_. —prácticamente escupió aquello.

Con desdén, Runcorn observó al par de magos que los _aurores_ acababan de apresar bajo su orden y serían llevados a _Azkaban_. Con indiferencia, el brujo se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse del lugar y dejar que los uniformados siguieran con su trabajo.

Entonces, Cattermole gritó. —¡Asqueroso traidor! —su voz resonó en el lugar. —¡Tienes nuestra misma procedencia! ¡Y nos haces esto! —despotricó.

Albert simplemente sonrió con cinismo, sin mirar a la bruja siquiera. —Merlín me libre de ser un asqueroso _sangre sucia_ , como tú. —siseó.

O por lo menos, eso era lo que siempre deseó. Un _sangre pura_ extranjero, esa era la mentira que había inventado y poco le había importado usar cualquier artimaña para mantenerla.

Porque en un mundo como ese un _hijo de muggle_ no tenía ningún poder.

* * *

 _ **Bien, ciertamente la última vez me quede con ganas de escribir un poco más pero bueno, la falta de tiempo libre me lo impidió. Pues, ahora, ciertamente no sé si esto deja ver sin tanta confusión lo que imaginé en cuanto leí la breve descripción de este personaje y sí, tuve que andar editando.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **¿Destino?**

 **…**

Fleamont Potter no podía clasificarse como un mago que creía en cosas como el destino y demás aunque no negaba que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, si existiesen. Al fin de cuentas, el destino tranquilamente podía ser un montón de casualidades entrelazadas entre sí.

Aunque, el que sus padres lo hubiesen comprometido justamente con Euphemia fue una coincidencia maravillosa. Ciertamente, el mago no podía decir que la felicidad y el alivio que tuvo en cuanto se enteró de esto fue porque estaba enamorado de la bruja. Para nada. Más bien se debía al hecho de saber que compartiría su vida con quién consideraba era su mejor amiga desde el quinto año.

Pero también, secretamente, en lo más profundo de su ser algo le dijo que era lo correcto.

—Espero no decepcionarte, Euphemia. —dijo Potter.

La muchacha sonrió en respuesta. —Sé que no lo harás, Fleamont.

Tal vez, el destino fuese más que una casualidad.

* * *

 _ **Ciertamente, aquí tengo un choque de sentimientos porque me siento satisfecha y a la vez no, no sé, de alguna forma me parece que falta algo pero no logró ver el qué. Pero yendo a la idea por la cual salió esta cosa amorfa, en realidad pienso que Fleamont y Euphemia son del tipo de pareja que se eligió, no que fue obligada a soportarse y milagrosamente nació el amor entre ellos, aunque, de haber sido comprometidos por sus padres considero que hubiesen sido almas gemelas encontrándose gracias al destino.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Me Olvidé.**

 **…**

—¡Potter! —se escuchó el grito furioso de Euphemia en toda la Torre de Gryffindor.

El nombrado entró en su habitación más rápido de lo que se podía decir " _quidditch_ " y buscó como un demente un lugar adecuado en el cual esconderse ante la curiosa mirada de su rubio compañero de cuarto.

—No te rías, Erick. —bufó Fleamont con el ceño fruncido. —¡Carajo, Wasouski! ¡No te rías de la desgracia ajena!—replicó malhumoradamente el mago castaño.

El león de cabellos color oro simplemente sonrió con diversión una vez terminó de reír como un maniaco.

—Perdón. —dijo sin lamentarlo. Un estallido se pudo escuchar venir de afuera de su cuarto. —¿Qué hiciste esta vez para hacerla rabiar así? —cuestionó.

Aún sin saber dónde ocultarse, Fleamot respondió. —Olvide nuestro aniversario.

Cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta violentamente, dejando ver a una furiosa Gryffindor, Potter supo que estaba perdido.

— _**Petrificus totalus**_.

Fleamont _moriría_ a manos de Euphemia.

* * *

 _ **¡Un nuevo OC! Erick Wasouski: Rubio de ojos verdes. Gryffindor, sangre pura. A veces interviene entre la peleas de sus amigos pero disfruta ver como estos son "castigados" por sus parejas.**_

 _ **Intente escribir algo cotidiano, no sé si lo logre xD**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **¡Ilumíname, Marsha!**_

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Poción.**

 **…**

Fleamont terminó de darle la séptima vuelta a la infusión en su caldero y pacientemente esperó a que el profesor de _Pociones_ pasara por su puesto. Una vez el inexpresivo mago a cargo pasó a revisar su pócima, el castaño Gryffindor no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso.

—Tan clara como el agua. —sonrió el viejo mago. —Felicidades, ha hecho un excelente **filtro de muertos en vida** , señor Potter. —concedió antes de continuar con su recorrido por mesas y calderos.

El sexto año simplemente intercambió miradas con sus mejores amigos mientras la emoción recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, satisfecho al notar que cada vez desarrollaba mejor su habilidad con las pociones. Al fin de cuentas, a pesar de que fuera un negocio familiar el hacer y vender los mágicos líquidos, hace mucho tiempo Fleamont descubrió que aquello era su pasión.

Y su sueño era el crear su propia poción.

—Cada vez falta menos. —pensó con alegría.

* * *

 _ **¡Y otra vez! Siento que le falta algo y no sé qué. Bien, aquí mi última participación con Fleamont Potter, y tal vez la última actualización del mes ya que debo empezar a estudiar para las pruebas.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Aviso:** Posible WI?

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Hasta En Sueños.**

 **…**

Dennis observa horrorizado la sonrisa maniática que adorna el rostro de aquel hombre joven que en algún momento fue su compañero de orfanato mientras sostiene entre sus brazos a una desmayada Amy que susurra cosas inentendibles y no deja de sudar frío. Escucha gritos y siseos, incapaz de saber si aquellos gritos son el eco de los que su amiga soltó antes de perder el conocimiento o son otros, diferentes.

Realmente en esos precisos momentos Bishop es incapaz de hacer o pensar algo.

—¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?! —grita desesperado en dirección de Tom.

No recibe respuesta, sólo escucha como aquel sujeto extraño murmura cosas raras y siente como algo empuja contra su mente al tiempo que siluetas aparecen frente a sus ojos, ante esto él solo puede gritar pero no correr.

Cuando abre los ojos, Emily – su esposa – está a su lado, mirándolo preocupada. Dennis sólo suspira.

Sólo fue otra pesadilla, otro mal recuerdo.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! Luego de ¿dos meses? Volví por estos lares aunque, con cierto trabajo…**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	16. Chapter 16

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **El sueño no es el mejor amigo de Marsha…**_

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **No Es Extraño.**

 **…**

El niño delgado y de ojos verdes siempre fue un misterio para Dennis Bishop.

Tom Riddle era alguien extraño, ya de por si lo que los mayores rumoreaban sobre su pasado era confuso pues existía una versión más loca que la anterior, el que alrededor del chico de cabellos negros siempre sucedieran cosas extrañas como que algo levitara, se incendiara, o que supuestamente pudiese hablar con las serpientes era inusual.

Y aquello llamaba la atención del pequeño Dennis.

Si ya de por si cuando llegó al orfanato le pareció curioso el que Tom no estuviera con los demás niños, y en consecuencia se parecieran ya que él tampoco había logrado hacer amigos hasta ese momento, cuando se enteró que Riddle era capaz de hacer semejantes cosas su deseo de poder ser amigo del contrario aumentó.

Al fin de cuentas para él, lo que Tom era capaz de hacer no lo hacía extraño, sino alguien especial.

* * *

 _ **No sé qué salió acá, pura cosa asquerosa seguro xD pero bueno, la inspiración es una desgraciada xD.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	17. Chapter 17

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Aviso:** Posible WI…?

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Una En Un Millón.**

 **…**

Hestia se crió en una familia cariñosa y muy unida donde sus padres se preocupaban por ella y por su hermano y viceversa, por lo tanto – por mucho que sepa que existían excepciones – la bruja de cabellos negros siempre pensó que todas las familias eran así, como la suya.

Que todos se preocupaban por todos.

Por lo tanto en las raras ocasiones en las que encontraba familias que demostraban no tener interés por sus integrantes se quedaba asombrada pues le costaba comprender cómo era posible semejante cosa, y en ocasiones hasta se enfurecía por la frialdad e indiferencia que llegaba a encontrar.

Y los Dursley habían logrado aquello.

Ciertamente, Jones no lograba terminar de creer cómo esos _muggles_ actuaban a con Harry, como no les importaba lo que fuera de él y solo les importaba salvarse, sin mirar atrás. Y por cosas como esas, Hestia pensaba que habían familias que verdaderamente no podían llamarse así.

* * *

 _ **Recordemos, esto es a partir de lo que me imagino que paso porque no tengo idea de que paso en esta parte.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	18. Chapter 18

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Aviso:** Wi…?, y EWE.

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Algún Día.**

 **…**

Hestia apretó un poco la mano de su marido y éste le devolvió el apretón, en un intento de trasmitirle su apoyo y mostrarle que estaban juntos en eso. Ambos suspiraron, y el rubio hombre tocó la puerta frente a él, a sabiendas que el timbre no funcionaba.

A los pocos minutos, Petunia Dursley les atendió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hijo, Hestia. —saludó al hacerse a un lado. —Vamos pasen, el almuerzo los espera. —avisó.

El joven matrimonio asintió y entraron en la casa con cierta cautela. Caminaron hasta la cocina, hablando con la mujer rubia sobre las últimas noticias, como el ascenso de Dudley, o la nueva misión de Jones. Una vez los tres estuvieron sentados en la mesa, Vernon – quién había estado leyendo el diario – se puso de pie, y caminó fuera del lugar, ignorando a todos.

Petunia suspiró, y sonrió con cierta culpa.

—Algún día lograrás atraparlo, como a mí.

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió esto? Pues sólo puedo decir que fue luego de leer un poco más sobre Hestia en wiki y escribir el último drabble…**_

 _ **Ciertamente escribiría más pero no sé si me dé el tiempo y además, muero de sueño. ¡Y por cierto! Me olvidé de presentar a Emily en el primer drabble de Dennis D':**_

 _ **-Emily Bishop. Rubia y de ojos verdes, muggle y esposa de Dennis desde hace más de cuatro años. Conoce lo que le sucedió a Dennis y Amy.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	19. Chapter 19

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Aviso:** Creo que aquí contaría el WI…? Y el EWE.

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Bajo El Hechizo.**

 **…**

Luna entra en su habitación, observa el que alguien más este y al notar que está sola, con un pase de varita deshace el hechizo que lleva puesto encima, como cada día, para esconder su verdadera apariencia.

Deshecho el hechizo, donde antes había estado Luna Lovegood ahora se encuentra Lily Moon.

La _sangre pura_ sonríe y camina por la habitación, al mismo tiempo acaricia su uniforme, el uniforme de Ravenclaw. También observa su rostro, lo aprecia pues pocas veces al día puede ver su verdadera cara, levemente ovalada que marca cierta diferencia.

Con solo esos dos signos Lily se da fuerza para seguir con el camino que eligió.

Al fin de cuentas ella es una Moon, una _sangre pura_ y una Slytherin, que su destino fuera el _lado de Lord_ – por muy encontra que estuviera – era algo esperado, por ello tomó aquella oportunidad que la vida, que Luna, le dio para vivir como siempre deseó.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! ¿Me creen si les digo que en cuanto leí "Lily Moon" me imagine una chica rubia de Hufflepuff? Y luego leo por ahí que supuestamente Luna Lovegood iba a llamarse Lily Moon pero luego le cambiaron el nombre…¡Y esto salió!**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	20. Chapter 20

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **¡Editemos, acortemos, editemos!**_

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Defensa Secreta.**

 **…**

—No molesten. —gruñó la rubia.

El mago de ojos azules sonrió burlesco e intercambió miradas maliciosas con sus acompañantes, quienes solo rieron. Lily sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral, y maldijo mentalmente a todos sus ancestros al ver una vez más su varita en el dominio de aquellos matones.

—La diversión aún no comenzó, Moon. —sonrió el mayor.

La Slytherin se mordió un labio, pensando todos los hechizos oscuros que se sabía y podía hacer sin la necesidad de su varita pero, inmediatamente recordó que los idiotas eran hijos de posibles socios de su padre.

— _Tal vez un_ _**Desmaius**_ _y luego un_ _ **Obliviate**_. —pensó en cuanto notó que esas tres serpientes sacaban sus varitas.

— _¡Cruc…!_

— _¡Desmaius!_

Cuando se dio cuenta, los tres magos estaban inconscientes mientras que ella tenía a Malfoy y Zabinni en frente suyo.

—Eres blanco fácil al no ser partidaria del Lord. —dijo Malfoy.

Zabinni le devolvió su varita.

—Lo sé.

* * *

 _ **Sí, no tenía idea de qué titulo poner y este no me convence mucho. Esta vez si que estuve batallando con el limite de palabras, además que siento que la idea quedó incompleta a final D': pero bueno, ni que hacerle.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	21. Chapter 21

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Cuidare de ti, Neville.**

 **…**

Cuando Augusta Longbottom fue notificada por un par de _aurores_ que la familia de su hijo había sido atacada por mortífagos, el mundo de la bruja se tambaleó.

Se quebró.

Realmente poco y nada tardó en llegar a _San_ _Mungo_ , dejando de lado cualquier cosa que un s _angre pura_ debía poseer. En cuanto le confirmaron que las mentes de Frank y Alice estaban profundamente dañadas por culpa del _Cruciatus_ no le importó llorar amargamente, ni gritar alterada luego de que nadie le dijera cómo estaba su nieto, su pequeño Neville.

Augusta solo se calmó cuando tuvo a un dormido Neville entre sus brazos, a pesar de sentir cómo su corazón se estrujaba por lo que el pequeño niño sufriría. Su nieto había perdido a sus padres, había perdido el convivir y tener momentos con ellos; aun así ella se encargaría de protegerlo, de cuidarlo, de amarlo mucho más, porque su pequeño bebé se lo merecía.

* * *

 _ **¡Editemos, editemos, editemos!**_

 _ **Bien, si digo la verdad este es un fic que nunca terminé, ahora busque la hoja y la transcribí editando los dos únicos párrafos que tenía y luego añadí lo demás, editándolo también porque me pase del limite.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	22. Chapter 22

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Por El Momento.**

 **…**

—Abuela, ella es Hannah Abbott. —presentó Neville con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Mi…Mi novia. —balbuceó sonrojado.

Augusta enarcó una ceja ante lo dicho por su nieto, y observó detenidamente a la joven bruja que tenía enfrente de ella. El hecho de que ella estaba _examinando_ con la mirada era algo que ninguno iba admitir.

—Es un gusto conocerla, Señora Longbottom. —sonrió la rubia Hufflepuff.

La mujer mayor sonrió en respuesta, complacida ante la pequeña muestra de buenos modales.

—El placer es mío, Hannah. —contestó. —Ahora pasen, el almuerzo ya está esperándonos. —avisó con calma.

Y con buenos ojos observó como la novia de Neville asentía, apretaba suavemente el brazo de éste y le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora para comenzar a caminar todos juntos.

— _Sabe cómo tratarlo. —_ pensó encantada.

Si bien, Augusta Longbottom todavía no podía decir que le daba el _visto bueno_ a la relación de su Neville, podía decir que Hannah Abbott algo le agradaba.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	23. Chapter 23

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Mejor.**

 **…**

Excelencia sobre talento, eso era lo que Augusta esperaba de su nieto, lo que deseaba anhelante. Y ese deseo tan grande fue lo que movió a la bruja para ser tan estricta y severa con Neville desde que este era un niño pequeñito, porque consideraba que de esa forma lograría su objetivo.

Sacar todo el potencial que el muchachito tenía bien escondido en lo más profundo de su ser. Como mago y como persona.

Aunque ciertamente, existía otro motivo por el cual la mujer de canosos cabellos negros actuaba así – de aquella forma que su nuera tacharía de dura y su hijo de ser algo extrema – y ese no era otro más que la protección de su querido nieto, el que Neville supiera defenderse de todas las maneras a cualquier tipo de peligro o amenaza.

Esa era la misión que se había dado, convertir a su niño en alguien mejor de lo que ya era.

* * *

 _ **Bien, bien, esto se me ocurrió mientras leía en Wiki sobre Augusta. Juro que me costó horrores plasmar la idea, aunque creo que lo hice a medias.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	24. Chapter 24

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** WI…?

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **…** **.**

 **Sin Importar Qué.**

 **…**

Rose mira por la ventana del tren el paisaje que pasa velozmente ante sus ojos, sonríe de oreja a oreja, emocionada pues finalmente irá a Hogwarts. Cuando mira a la persona que se encuentra sentada a su lado, la castaña niña sigue sonriendo, esta vez enternecida.

Con cariño, Zeller agarra la mano del tembloroso niño de grandes orejas entre las suyas y la acaricia, en un intento de tranquilizarlo como tantas veces lo ha hecho en el pasado.

—No te preocupes, Euan. —dice con suavidad. —Pase lo que pase, nunca nos vamos a separar. —promete.

Abercrombie conecta su mirada con la de su mejor amiga, y sonríe con timidez e inseguridad.

—¿Aunque termine en Slytherin? —cuestiona el castaño.

Rose se permite reír. —De ser así, mamá sería feliz, Euan. —recuerda con diversión, robándole una carcajada al mago. —Todo estará bien porque estaremos juntos. —repite en un intento de pasarle su confianza a su hermano menor.

* * *

 _ ***Abercrombie Euan, seleccionado para Gryffindor en el mismo que año que Zeller Rose.**_

 _ **¡Hey! Pues bien, luego de hojear un poco HP5 llegue a la parte donde mencionan a Rose en la selección, y antes de ella mencionaron a Euan. Resumiendo de la nada pensé en un WI donde estos dos fueran medios hermanos (Y sí, ambos van a Hogwarts en 1995) por parte de madre y salió esto.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	25. Chapter 25

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** WI…?

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Caminos.**

 **…**

Evan siempre ha considerado a Andrómeda una persona especial, el lugar que su prima tiene en su corazón sobrepasa el de _prima favorita_ , pues para él, la bruja es esa hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. Por ello, y por la gran relación que tienen el chico de cabellos negros está seguro que nunca se separaran, que su relación fraternal nunca cambiará.

A medida que va creciendo, esa idea comienza a tambalear.

Rosier quiere negarlo, con todas sus fuerzas pues la idea de que haya semejante brecha entre él y Andrómeda le asusta. Ciertamente, puede admitir que le enoja que todo sea por la diferencia de sus creencias pero nada puede hacer o eso cree.

Y cuando antes de empezar el séptimo curso, de la nada Andrómeda le agarra del brazo y sube la manga de su túnica, solo puede disculparse por marcar un antes y un después entre ellos. Cada quien ha elegido su camino.

* * *

 _ **Pues…es la semana del WI**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	26. Chapter 26

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** WI…?

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Hasta El Fin.**

 **…**

Un guerrero.

Es así como Evan Rosier se considera. Como un guerrero que lucha a favor de la causa en la que cree fervientemente a pesar de lo que eso significa al ser la causa que es, a pesar de que él, como sus compañeros y el _Lord_ son los malos del cuento.

Aunque esté mal, el joven mago no puede evitar enorgullecerse.

Sí, enorgullecerse aun cuando es perseguido, cazado, por los _aurores_ , aun cuando se está resistiendo y eso puede mandarlo a su propia muerte. Evan se siente feliz de defender sus ideales por mucho que eso signifique ir contra el mundo, romper con el conocido _modus operandi_ Slytherin y ser repudiado.

Cuando es arrinconado por unos _aurores_ a punta de varita y siente el miedo recorrerlo con más rapidez, no se arrepiente de nada en absoluto. Y, finalmente, cuando la luz verde se acerca con rapidez hacia él, puede decir que morirá tranquilo.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	27. Chapter 27

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** WI…?

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Su Secreto.**

 **…**

Meda está saliendo con un _sangre sucia._

Ante esta revelación tan inesperada, tan espeluznante, Evan no sabe cómo debe actuar o reaccionar. Su adorada prima, esa que quiere tanto, está rompiendo una de las reglas más importantes y sagradas de _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Y el Slytherin no puede creerlo.

Rosier, por el momento, solo puede estar desmedidamente preocupado por Andrómeda pues si alguien de la familia llega a descubrir cosa semejante, la hija del medio de Druella Black será inmediatamente repudiada y quemada del árbol familiar. En otras palabras, si algo así llegase a suceder, para él será imposible volver hablar con quien considera es su hermana de cariño.

Y sí, cuando habla de la familia se refiere a Bellatrix, a Regulus y hasta a Narcissa porque por él, nadie se enterará que Meda está enamorada de aquel Hufflepuff _impuro_ , eso puede asegurarlo. También, claro, que odia a Ted Tonks.

* * *

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	28. Chapter 28

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** WI…?

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Patronus.**

 **…**

Rose cerró los ojos y se concentró, dejó de lado la expectación junto con cualquier otra cosa y comenzó a hacer movimiento circulares con su varita. Una sonrisa fue apareciendo con lentitud en su rostro mientras un resplandor era expedido por la punta de su varita.

Una vez el sentimiento la embargó por completo, la castaña adolescente murmuró con claridad el practicado y complicado hechizo.

— _Expecto Patronum_.

Solamente cuando Euan, su hermano, dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, la castaña entreabrió los ojos para ver una resplandeciente leona frente a ella. Tan sorprendida como el Gryffindor, Zeller parpadeó para luego volver a sonreír y mirar en dirección del castaño que estaba sentado en un sillón, en la esquina de la habitación.

Su _Patronus_ era perfecto.

Lo era, por el simple hecho que representaba con claridad todo lo que quería proteger, a quién y por qué, junto con su peor miedo.

Aunque solo ella lo sabía.

* * *

 ** _Sí, no hay muchas ideas para títulos..._**

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	29. Chapter 29

**…**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

 **Notas:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #15: "Personajes olvidados" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Advertencia:** Leve WI…?

* * *

 **Son Cosas Que Pasan.**

 **….**

 **Batalla.**

 **…**

— _¡Bombarda máxima!_

— _¡Crucio!_

Hestia maldice internamente mientras conjura un _protego._ Ciertamente, en ningún momento al formular su plan no muy elaborado – suyo y de Flora – se le pasó por la mente el llegar a cruzarse con sus primos mayores en medio de toda la confusión de la batalla, por muy increíble que eso sonase.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

— _¡Confringo!_ _—_ grita Amycus. —¿Qué pasa, niñita buena? —se burla con esa sonrisa desagradable dividiendo su rostro.

La bruja Carrow le dedica la peor de sus miradas a su pariente, al mismo tiempo se obliga a dedicar toda su atención a la batalla que tiene con el Mortífago pues de lo contrario perderá. Por unos instantes, por el rabillo del ojo, mira el camino por donde Flora escapó, seguida por Alecto pero, esa pequeña distracción, es suficiente para que el mago tome ventaja.

—Siempre has sido débil. —dice Amycus al apuntar al cuello ajeno.

—Y tú demasiado arrogante. —sonríe Hestia. — _Crucio._

* * *

 _ **No sé, solo se me ocurrió y ¡Ta~ran! Salió esto.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
